The Late Birthday Present
by Elise Nous Gorudenkiji
Summary: Germany X Oc, please read and review my first story. About an arranged marriage :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Gift from Grandma

"Hi Grandma!" I said waiting for my late birthday present from my grandma. "Oh Hello my darling Layla, How are you?" My Grandma said. "Good, now may I see my very late present?please? I'm sorry that I'm not patient like usual." " Soon my darling, just take a seat and I'll pour you some tea." My Grandma said. "Ok, Fine." I my Grandmother was making the tea, I went upstairs to one of the guestrooms. To find their was a noise of someone taking a shower. I opened the door. Then I heard the bathroom door open as well. I was panicking in the inside, but I stayed clam thinking it would be my father or someone I knew. It wasn't. He was a handsome, dreamy, blonde, fit man. He blushed as he saw me peeking out of a little space I opened of the door. I blushed as I stared at him for what seemed like only 3 seconds. Then he went back into the bathroom, still blushing. I hurried down the stairs hoping my grandma didn't notice that I was gone. I sat down on one of the loveseats.;That was my favorite seat out of the couple of beautiful couches my Grandmother owned. I sat down waiting and thinking "WHO THE HECK WAS THAT?! Maybe some random guy from the streets but that's IMPOSSIBLE, taking in how HOT HE WAS! but still I shouldn't think about this. just stay calm. calm. calm. good."

Chapter 2- The meeting of the late present.

My grandmother came with the tea. Poured some in a cup for me. Then she said "Ok wait here I'm going to get the present from my room. Hope your curiosity didn't see it!" I was panicking and was happy at the same time. I think my curiosity got the best of me, like usual. I just stayed put and just tried to stay calm. Then my Grandmother came down the stairs, but I didn't look at her from the stairs I waited for her to come downstairs into the living room. Then she came and I heard another different set of footsteps. I tried to stay calm. I just drank some of my tea. My Grandmother set foot into the living room, saying " Close your eyes, I'll tell you when to open them,ok?" I agreed. Then I heard her sitting down and the other person as well. Then my Grandmother said to open my eyes. I opened them. To find the handsome dreamy man sitting across from me on a different loveseat. His hair was now pulled back, both styles I liked, they looked good on him. Then my grandmother said " Isn't he perfect for you?!" I just stared. Then she said "Darling, you're getting to be married to him, even though he is a bit older. I want to see you get married before I pass."

Chapter 3 - The Task

I snapped. "WHAT GET MARRIED?! I JUST TURNED 18 YEARS OLD YESTERDAY!" I replied loudly. "Yes, I know dear just calm down it won't be horrible. I will give both of you 2 weeks to know each other before the wedding. Agreed?" Grandmother said firmly. I agreed with her terms, even though I did not like them so much. For now, in a way I did like it. But I didn't want my perverted mind to set free just yet. Then my grandmother said."They call him Germany, but he also go by Ludwig. Germany, Can you introduce yourself?" She pointed out to this man called by Germany.I realised he was staring at me and blushing a deep red that I liked. He blinked and said "Guten Abend, I am Germany. Very nice to meet you, Miss." I replied."Um...Good Evening. I'm Layla. It's very nice to meet you as well." I continued blushing and so did Germany also. Then she notice the awkward silence between Germany and I, so she said "Ok, now since you two introduced yourself and it's almost time to go to sleep."I just looked at her, then she continued saying "Layla Can I ask you another thing, can you sleep with Germany tonight in the guestroom?" I stared and replied."What do you mean? Like in the same bed and sleep, or another misunderstanding?" She laughed and replied. "Just sleep with each other not a misunderstanding!" She continued laughing. Germany was doing a facepalm like thing. Later my Grandmother pointed out what it was, it's kinda like a facepalm basically. I giggled, because I do something just like that. He turned blushing realising my Grandmother finished laughing to my statement. Then my grandma said loudly. "Ok, change to your pajamas that I set out for you two, then off to bed." She turned to the kitchen, I guess making a late dinner for herself. For it was merely 11 o' clock. Then I just stared and blushed at Germany until he said. "Layla. Would you like to get ready to go to sleep? Now?" He was blushing really hard. I started to giggle and replied. "Sure, Let's go up to the room,ok?" He agreed to my terms and went up the stairs, I was leading the way hoping he wouldn't get I opened the door and realised my pajamas were setted on the left side of the bed, I liked sleeping on the left side, also those pajamas were my 's pajamas was on the right side, he was kinda smiling, I couldn't tell. I grabbed to pajamas and went to the bathroom in the hallway. For Germany was in the guestroom's bathroom. I got out, went to the room and notice he was in there just staring at the ceiling. I just stared at him on the way to my side of the bed. I climbed in the bed, very close next to him not knowing, then moved to the edge of the left side. Then I heard him turn around to face my side, from the corner of my glasses I could see he was looking at me. I took my glasses note, before I went to change my grandma said to put on sleeping contact or whatever she called them. I didn't like them, even though I could see clear stuff in the , I moved to him and noticed his eyes widen. Then I asked him something. I asked this "um.. Germany Can I hug you while we are a sleep?" He blushed with his eyebrows up. And replied "um... ?" Then I moved closer to him and hugged him, I could feel his chest it was very...firm. I guess I like it, he was very he whispered. " Your very varm." I giggled, for I never heard a german accent but I liked it very cute. Then he was shaking. And then he started to speak. "Did I say somezing veird?" I giggled more, the replied. "No, you didn't it's me, sorry." I hugged him tighter and then softer so he could breathe. He just kept blushing.I close my eyes and said "Good Nite!" Then he moved forward and said good night and kissed me on the forehead. I blushed. I was pretty sure so was he. The next morning, my Grandma made some pancakes for breakfast. She said once Germany and I were dressed in normal/ causal clothes and was in the dining room."So how was last night? Not awkward right, hope not. Anyway today you don't have to meet or anything today but next week I want both of you to come here again, I'll call both of you."She said loudly so we could here. We agreed on the terms she gave us. After breakfast we parted, but before just that he said "Gutten Morgen Layla, um..shall I get your phone number before we have to go." I gave him my phone number outside before we parted to our houses. He said good bye and so did I.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for any mistakes and for the fluency, been meaning to edit it. But still read this please, I worked hard on it ( about two years ago~) :) ENJOY~_

Chapter 5- Germany's House

We drove back to Germany's house in Germany's car. Once he opened the door for me, he said. " Do you vant to look around now or later?" I replied with a question."Do you want to give me a tour first? Because I would like to see each others lists, if you don't mine." He smiled and said. "That's vhat I vanted to do, as vell." So he guided me to his living room, it was so beautiful like how I dreamed how it would like. Just like in the my dream. I sat down on one of the sofas and he sat across from he said. " Ok, I vill open mine. First." I nodded. Then he opened it and read what it said, 1) Give Layla a tour to your house.2) Cook her some food from your culture. 3) Sleep in your room with her. NOT A MISUNDERSTANDING! 4) Show her your job. 4) Wait for the next list. Germany then said. "Ok, now open yours." I started to open my list and I read what it said, 1) Enjoy the house!2) Eat the food that he cooks and make sure you don't get any allgeric reactions. 3) Sleep with Germany. NOT A MISUNDERSTANDING! 4) Listen to Germany as he talks about his job, because you will work there. Soon. I was shocked, my eyes were widen and I just kept on blinking. Then Germany said."We should look around my house, it's on the list!"So I followed Germany to his kitchen and listen to all his rules, and notice we had alot in common in rules. Like, we always listen to the rules no matter if we don't like them or how ridiculous they're. I agreed with his house rules, they were understanding. Then the last place of the house, he showed me was, the bedrooms. He shows the small ones and the guestroom, and lastly his. It was so beautiful like how I dreamed it would be. I loved the house, so beautiful, clean, organized, just beautiful. It was already time for dinner, and he said. "I vill make dinner, since it's on ze list so, vhat are you allergic too?" I replied. "PORK." His eyes widen. I know I couldn't eat this so called "wurst."But maybe they have one only with beef or something, hopefully. So he cooked dinner, and it was wurst. First he said. "It's all beef so, eat up. It's almost time to go to sleep." So we ate. "I like potatoes!" I said a bit loudly. I said sorry after that. We finished I looked at the clock 22:45 (10:45 pm), it was time to get reading to go to sleep. I called my Grandmother, because I didn't have anything with me, like pajamas. But my grandmother said to look outside under Germany's mail box. To my surprise, it was a packed over-night bag.I said thanks to my grandmother, but she said."Say "Danke" it means thank you in German, you should practice more." So I said, "Danke Grandma." And ended the call. I came back inside and Germany was standing in front of me, right when I stepped in. He lifted my chin, for I was looking said, "Your going to be fine, tomorrow your going to see me vork, I von't bother you much." I just smiled and replied,"uh.. Danke Germany." But he didn't let go of my chin, like he was going to kiss me. But he wouldn't do that, his not that type of person, right?! Then he said till holding my chin, "Call me Ludwig vhen we are alone, I don't like it vhen you call me Germany, vhen we have privacy." I blushed and replied, " ." He was smiling. That's a good sign, right? Then he said, "Please change in the bathroom out in the hall, also you know vhere my bedroom is,right?"I nodded. And I headed to the bathroom to change. I carried the bag with me, I looked for my pajamas, I found them, one of my favourties. And there was a note saying I should put on those weird contacts, tonight. I did, I change into my pajamas, and headed to Germany's bedroom.

Chapter 6- Sleeping, tonight, Tomorrow, meeting.~At Germany's Bedroom~I entered Germany's Bedroom, to find him staring at the ceiling again. So I just stared at him, one the way to the left side of the bed. Then once I was almost there, he turned to see me. I was shocked and wondered why he turned. So I just kept on walking and got into the bed. But once again, I was too close to Germany. But then he said, "Vait, I vant to talk to you." Before I moved to the edge of the bed. So I replied, "May I.. hug you...while you talk?" He blushed and so did I. I giggled. Then he replied, "um.. ." So I came closer to him,hugged him, I love it how cold he was, then I said,"So what you wanted to talk about?" I waited for a bit. Until he said,"Do you like me..or..?" "Because.." I stopped him, by hugging tighter so he couldn't talk and said, "Germany.. I MEAN Ludwig, why are you asking me tonight, let's just go to sleep, and talk about this another night, ok?" He replied, "Ja,ok." ~The Next Morning~ I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Germany's chest, I guess I was hugging him the whole night. Then I looked if he was awake, at the very moment I look at his eyes, they open. It kinda scared me, but I'm fine. Then he said,"Gutten Morgen." Putting his hair back and ready to get up. I replied,"Good Morning." And was ready to get up until. He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead. I blushed, then asked,"um..Germany..I mean Ludwig, Today are we going to go to your job?" He replied," dressed." So I hugged him and I got dressed. I opened the bag and BANG! My favourite suit-thing(it's like a suit but not a suit.)I first took a shower,my grandmother packed some apple blossom soap for I got dressed into the suit-thing. And went to kicthen, to make myself breakfast. To find Fruhstuck(breakfast),already made. Germany was dressed his uniform, I instantly smiled. He then said, "Gutten Morgen, I made us some Apfelpfannkuchen, so I had to wake up a bit early today.""And also your Grandmother said you were a Naschkatze." We blushed,I was a sweet tooth! Then I looked at what was Apfelpfannkuchen and remembered it was german apple pancakes, funny because my soap is apple blossoms today. So I said, "Danke Ludwig" and sat down and ate my Apfelpfannkuchen with some tea Germany prepared for me. He's really kind,butI wonder if he is the same at work, I heard that this "Italy" is a bit trouble for Germany, hope I can help him out on this "Italy". Then We finished our breakfast and it was time to go, we left a bit more early so that Germany can introduce me to some of his co-workers. Hope they don't judge me or Germany, in a bad way. So we drove to Germany's meeting sight. And Germany lead the way to the meeting room and told me not to wonder,but to stay by his side, until told differently. So I followed Germany on his side the whole time until we got to the meeting room. He said once we entered, "I got a phone call from one of my co-workers that the other one is still asleep so they vill be late." I nodded and replied, "Oh that's sad, but at least they are still coming, but can I meet the others and just meet them last?" Then I pointed to a group of men sitting at one of the small tables. Germany replied, "Those are ze "Allies", I'm part of the "Axis"." Then I said, "Oh ok, Cool, But can I still meet them?" Germany relented and agreed to introduce me to them.

Chapter 7- Ze Meeting~In The Big Meeting Room At Unknown Sight~

So Germany and I were heading to the small table, where the "Allies" were sitting. I saw one with glasses, he was very hyper, I think he would be a good friend of mine. Then another one next to him in an almost similar uniform of Germany's, Drinking some tea, I thought he would also be a good friend of mine. Then I saw one with long pretty hair and red pants, he was cute, a bet he was funny or perverted, I might be good friends with him. Then I saw one with a ponytail, it was a guy, maybe we would be friends,hopefully. Then there was one with a pick axe, he was a bit taller then Germany, and seem a bit scary. Then we were at the whispered in my ear,"We are enemies so please introduce yourself,vithout my help, I vill be next to you." And He said to the Allies this, "Allies, I have company vith my future vife, so I vant you to introduce yourselves to her." The whole group was shocked! Except for the one with the axe, he was only staring at Germany. And the one with red pants, first one to introduce themselves was England, he was a gentleman, I notice we had a lot in common, which is good, I made a friend! Then the hyper one with the glasses America! He's awesome, we are like lost brothers and sisters. Except for a couple things, but we both love food,milkshakes, and we both have glasses, also I'm basically American.(partly-I-think.) (Please don't be suprised.)Then the one with the ponytail,China. We both like Hello Kitty! And we both like ponytails, which we wore everyday,exactly the same. Then the one with the axe, said "Hello I am Russia...Kolkol,Be come one with Russia!" Then he walked off with China. Then lastly the one with the red pants,France. He was a pervert, because He drooled most of the time then started to talk to me, even if Germany was right next to said,"Bonjour I am France, Can I ask you a couple of questions, Mademoille?" Then Germany replied to France, "Don't Push it Frenchy!" Then France said,"Hohoho, I won't but Mademoille, you ok with me asking questions?" I replied, "Yes, I kinda want questions..." France replied, "How old are you, and Why is your chest a bit small?No offense. And YOUR GOING TO MARRY GERMANY!?" I answered the questions, "um.. I am 18 years old" They wanted to faint but they hold on. "um.. I think my chest is small because I'm a late...bloomer..and I got an arranged marriage with Germany. Thanks for asking." Then they fainted, except Russia and China they were back sitting down, talking. Then Germany said, "My co-workers are here, we should go to our table and vait for them." So then I said Bye to the sat down with Germany at the table and waited. Then two people came in, one in a blue suit and one in the white. The one in the white is very different from the others, so was the one in the blue suit, I know I would be good friends with them, and I kinda have to, I think they're Germany's Axis group people. Then Germany got up, holding my hand and lead me to then said and pointing to the one in blue, "Zis is Italy." Then Italy shook my hand and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed, but that was Italian culture,understanding. Then I introduced myself to him,"Hi Italy, I'm Layla it's very nice to meet you!" Then Germany pointed to the one in the white and said," Zis is Japan." Then I didn't shook his hand, I bowed down and so did Japan blushing. Germany's eyes were I said to Japan, "Hi I'm Layla! I'm very happy to meeting you, Japan." He blushed. I was getting scared, did I do something wrong? Then Italy asked once we all sat down,"So~~~Why is she here?~~~It's nice having a girl in one of the meetings~~~veh" Germany said firmly,"Layla is my future wife." Then Japan asked, " How? How old is she?" I replied, "I'm 18 years old and I got an arranged marriage with Germany." Holding Germany's hand tightly. Then everyone was at the big meeting table. Germany said that my grandmother said my job was to type everything they say and to help him with paperwork. So I was sitting in a table that was basically a small desk, nearest to the big meeting table. Then they talk on and on about something I kinda forgot. Then Germany said that they were done with the meeting. And now it's lunch.

Chapter 8- Lunch Time!~Pasta!~Soba!~ Potatoes!~

Now was lunch time, Italy was sitting at one of the small tables, the one we were sitting in this morning. He was eating pasta and Japan was there too. Japan was eating some yakisoba. But I didn't know about me. Until, Germany said,"Vait here, I vill get lunch from my car." So I waited, I wanted to talk to the others, especially the other members of the Axis Powers. Because I was going to be basically part of it. But everyone was eating and talking, but in my table the only noise was Italy eatting pasta and saying,"~PAAAAAASTAAAAAAAA!~" Then Germany came back, with Schupfnudeln. He said, "Zis is Schupfnudeln." I replied, "Isn't it sauerkraut with noodles?" And he replied, "Ja, potato noodles. Hope you like it." So we ate, then I said, "Cool, we are all eating noodles!" Italy replied. "Veh! ~Pasta!~" Japan blushed and so was I said, "Did I say something wrong?" About 5 Seconds later, Germany said, "Nein, it's just different having..." Then I started to get nervous and replied,"Having..A young girl...here?" Germany and Japan nodded. Italy was eating pasta. Some how I felt like an outsider or a misfit but I was accepted here, I think. Then we had to go, so I said bye to everyone, then Germany told me that it was time to see his office and work on I followed Germany, on his side so I wouldn't get lost. Then we were at Germany's Office. There was a desk with papers and a telephone. And a smaller desk in the corner, I was guessing that was mine. Because it wasn't far from the bigger one. Then Germany said once we came in, pointing to the big desk,"Zat is my desk und the smaller one is yours." I smiled and replied, "Cool, Thanks Germany." I wanted to hug him but...I didn't, not I asked, "So what I'm going to do?" He instantly replied, "Going to help vith ze paperwork." I saw the stacks of papers, I knew that if I didn't help, he would be here forever. So I was glad my Grandmother got me a job here, even though I'm a psychologist, which nobody knows about. I went to the desk and so did Germany, then I asked, "So what do you want me to do? with the paperwork?"


End file.
